Aliens vs Predator: Halo (AVP)
by nico4201
Summary: this is a short story where halo meets the AVP world.
Aliens vs predator: halo…

Introduction:

It was back when the wayland-yutani, marines, aliens and predators were fighting that "it" happened… somehow time froze and they got transported 237 years into the future. In this future the UNSC and the covenant had long finished their war and it was an age of refinement in weaponry. Master Chief was dead, he was 73 and now the 23rd Spartan corps was led by the offspring of agent Texas' son commander California. The commander did not like the steal armor because it was too heavy and did not trust the titanium armor because his brother corporal ghost died from shrapnel when he was shot because the armor he had was defective, because of this he wore new and "improved" aluminum armor that was slightly better than the armor used by the 1st batch of Spartans. California liked this armor because it was light and because of the improvements you would not die the same death like his brother. He still very missed his brother… he was a private first class when the incident happened, he was the one that dragged his half alive brother from the battle but by the time he had made it to the drop zone he had died. He blead to death before he could even think about having any chance for survival. This is why the commander is always very careful and definitely different from the others of the 23rd battalion, he was 47 now and was just promoted from lieutenant to command after a rescue mission where the captain had died and he had to lead what was left of the squad out and away from the terrorists on the newly discovered planet, the name of the planet was earth2.

Chapter 1: reawakening…

When the AVP world had reawakened in the present time they continued their battle not knowing what was coming their way but luckily for them it was some reinforcements but not the kind they were expecting. "When is that drop ship coming sarge?" "No idea I just lost contact a few minutes ago and something weird is going on because every channel is dead." "Why did I have to pick the marines why couldn't I go into the army then at least I wouldn't have to go on all these f#*king bug hunts!" "Private cut the chatter and watch your fire we have a lot of friendlies out front that would be grateful if they didn't get a gut full of lead and explosives," said the lance corporal. In the outpost… or what was left of the out post on what they still thought was Ortega's moon the sarge, corporal, private and lance corporal were trying to hold off the Xenomorph invasion until the dropship arrived to take what was left of the 34 squads that went in out and back to the freighter that was overrun with xeno's. So as they fired at the aliens they seen that they had a bigger problem four predators coming from behind just as the captain arrived ready for the drop ship that would never make it. Everyone but the captain moved out of the way and took cover, you could still hear corporal Winters yell "what the f#*k! get the hell out of the way captain!" it was too late the captain was cut in half from the predators battle disk as it moved on and killed a few more marines before starting on the xeno problem that seemed to be everyone's problem. "Captain," yelled the sarge. But he could not hear he was dead, and when no answer came an answer soon came to solve their problem in the form of lieutenant Wax and his smart gun along with master sergeant Ross and his very old double barrel 10 gauge. As they fired the predators re-cloaked and evaded as the 10mm laid down suppressive fire as the marines and their 7.62mm and 10mm pulse riffles shot the long range foes while Ross and his 10 gauge took care of the unlucky. After this skirmish the other squad got back behind cover and private first class Johnsen said, "The other squads moved on ahead but from what I heard last they were cut off and taking heavy casualties… their f#8king dyeing man!" then the sarge said, "okay everybody listen up we've got to hurry up reload and get packing now Billy and Ben go up to that ridge over there and make sure that nothing gets to close while the rest of us raid whatever is left in the hell hole, now move."

Chapter 2: this is the end…

It was not going good for the rest of the marines, navy and the few army squads that were cut off ahead of squad 11 they were running low on rounds and would soon have to resort to a last stand if squad 11 did not make it soon. "Brody we need some extra clips!" "Sorry mac we all out all we've got is a couple shot guns and some grenades." "That'll have to work." So then they got behind what cover they could find and mowed down xenos with their 10mm pulse riffles 12 gauge pump double barrels and grenades. As they were on their last few clips Fez showed up and Brody said "he's got magazines!" just as they got done reloading the predators that squad 11 had shot at arrived and killed mac with some of the other surrounding marines but then like always ignored them and started to kill the xenos. "Mac!" Mac was still alive but he would die soon because the blade punctured his left lung. "those damned sons 'a b#*% s are going to pay for… those ugly mother… f#*k!" then through the pain Mac got up and charged one of the predators even though he was out of ammo and hit it in the head with the butt off his gun. The predator turned around now very angry and picked him up but seeing that he was about to die he just through him down, Mac died seconds after hitting the ground. After 18 minutes of cover by cover by cover formation jogging squad 11 finally made it to find that all that was left was squad 18 and a private name John from squad 12. "What happened hear soldier," yelled the sarge at the private from squad 12. "I don't know sir I was fighting and then I blacked out… when I woke up it seemed that the battle had left." "Sir said lieutenant Hale I'm in charge here and what happened is your squad got left behind and everyone else got taken out except for squads 13 and 3 who are currently at the hive but we lost contact with them about 25 minutes ago but we still have contact with squad 3 it seems their kicking some major a*s with cornel Marten." "Well then get what you can from us because we've got to get up there and help them out."

Chapter 3: the hive part 1…

When they all reached the hive they found that squad 3 was using flame units and light artillery and shot guns to suppress the enemy but it wasn't as good as they first thought. "What happened here corporal," asked the lieutenant? "We only have enough ammunition to last another half hour but we are going to bug out in 20 minutes." "Where's the cornel?" "He led about half the squad in with 13 we haven't heard from them." "Okay men everyone follow me, not you guy as the sarge pointed to the two snipers." So then corporal Winter reloaded his old G36 with John who had an old Tavor. But as corporal Winter moved to get in line the sarge stopped him with his old Kriss Vector and said, "Sorry Winter I know that I'm new but from what I've heard you've had a lot of action this month so stay behind and help these guys out… and remember if I'm not back in time you're in charge." "Okay sir." Squad 11 liked old guns they had major respect for them, it was also the fact that they were more effective against the xenos and safer because of all the recent blown reactors caused by the explosive tipped 10mm and the fact that the 7.62's were becoming a big problem in reliability since the latest recall. So as all of the marines entered they did not know that this was just the beginning, reinforcements would arrive but they would not be what they expected.

Later…

After entering and making it down to the bottom level where the marines up top last heard from squad 13 they seen that none of them were left, they may not have been harvested but they were definitely dead. "What the hell is all this," said the sarge. "It looks like their dead sir… I told you they were dying man I told you," said John. So then the sarge said, "I don't like this lets finish hear, salvage what we can and get back top side… and someone get in contact with that dropship." "Sir," said the corporal, "we can't even get in contact with the men up top its to humid down here, it's like a sauna." So then they grabbed one of the extra flame units and started to evac out but they were soon stopped when John started to have what looked like an aneurism. "Convulsions, someone get me a med pack," yelled the lieutenant. But then something broke through his rib cage, it was an alien. That's why he blacked out he had been harvested in combat by a facehugger he was dead. "Flame unit now! Fry the basterd," yelled the sarge. So then one of the marines cooked the new born to death. Then they all heard something in the darkness… luckily they all were trained to know what it was it was the xenos that they had not seen, very angry xenos at that. "In the walls there in the god damn walls!" "Clear the hall!" so then they all opened fire and the sarge yelled, "hold your fired hold the f#*king fire… god damn you… lay down some suppressive fire!" "Sarge," yelled one of the marines. But luckily the sarge was smart he grabbed one of his two combat knives and stabbed the xeno then shot it with his 40. Smith and Weston. He then holstered the small arm and picked up his AR-34 7.62 and helped out the rest of his thrown together squad.

Chapter 4: "The" Reinforcements…

As the pelican flew through the air of the newly discovered moon that wasn't too far from earth #2 one of the Spartans of California's squad turned on the radio it played the very old song "California Love" but then one of the pilots, master Sarge Benson yelled, "turn off that classical music and get ready for the drop it looks like someone has beat us to the surface… but we'll be damned if we don't beat them to the facility." "Cut the chatter and get ready, point two five on my mark," ordered California. So then the marines on the ground just looked up, they did not know what to think of the very advanced ship. As the pelican hovered over the facility the pilot said to California, "sir it looks like there are friendlies inside I'll hover over." So then over the designated point the hatch opened and California led his troops as he cut all the way through to the bottom level. "What the hell," said the sarge as California cut through the last layer of concrete and made it through with three other Spartans. Then over the Spartans com one of them said to California, "weapons are old and these creatures are unknown but we are having trouble with our shields in this f#*king dry heat… also we're picking up high level of molecular acid so be careful." "Well put now help them out and get them out," said California. So as the Spartans attacked the xenos California had a quick word with the sarge before they left for the top via whole that California cut.

Chapter 5: the hive part 2…

As the Spartans and marines made it to the surface California noticed that one of his men were missing. So he called over the master sarge and another marine to look for him, it would not take long to find out where he was. When they found him… or what was left they also saw a predator which was another life form that they had never seen before. At first they just approached it but then they seen what was attached to its back, the dead Spartans head and spinal cord. "You alien son of a b*tch," said the master sarge. Then the predator struck the other Spartan with is extra-long blades then deflected a strike from the master sarge with its spear. The fighting lasted a short amount of time and stopped when some of the Spartans and marines arrived. The predator then pointed its laser at the crowd, cloaked itself and fled, back into the hive to kill more xenos. The predator was interested in the Spartans because they were definitely more impressive than the marines that they had some respect for but it would always want to kill the xenos more for many reasons. So then as the predator was entering the 2nd level of the hive it met two of the Spartans in a tunnel they did not last long because they were privates. So the predator continued down but when it met scientific master corporal Blaze it soon stopped, luckily for the SM corporal he had studied a lot of old life forms and new the language of the predator. They talked then parted ways, but the SMC was soon killed by a praetorian (mix between a predator and an alien). The predator was then enraged and fired his laser at the abomination and chased it back outside where it was met by colonial marines and Spartans. The marines so got crushed but the Spartans and the predator soon killed the creature but the predator was not well off after the quick fight. So then California grabbed a med pack and tried to tend to the predators wounds, but then four more predators appeared.

Later…

After using the dead SMC's research the Spartans began a dialog with the predators and soon allied with the colonial marines to end the xeno threat. "I say let's arbitrarily exterminate these little bugs," said corporal Winter. "Okay men lets go on one last bug hunt, now mount up let's move," yelled the sarge.

Chapter 6: the end…

(The battle may have only lasted a little over two hours but through all of the bullets and blood a new ally ship appeared with the three great breeds of worrier for the hatred of the xenomorph kind. At the end we killed the queen and left all three breeds, in separate directions as they marched home on the now extinct xenomorph race).

"Sarge," yelled corporal Winter. "It's okay son just lead your men out of this hell whole once and for all… you're in charge now… sarge," then the sarge passed on. That was the last that the corporal served in the corps and after the marines and the predators used the Spartans time portal back to their time they would soon find that the xenos were not extinct they had only exterminated on batch on a small moon, no one knew where their home world was except the wayland-yutani corporation. So the Battle has just begun…

The End.


End file.
